In recent times, materials for the manufacture of brassieres have been developed to allow for more convenient manufacture of brasserie. Traditionally the cup forms of a brassiere have in order to introduce a three dimensional cup shape therein, consisted of several panels which have been sewn or otherwise affixed together. With the advent of moldable synthetic materials such as foam and synthetic fabric materials, cup forms are now molded into a single panel of material or assembly of panels of materials to define the three dimensional cup form. The ability to mold material to define a cup form of a desirable shape has allowed the manufacturing process to be simplified or accelerated. As well as providing support to a breast of a wearer, the cup forms are often also required for additional benefits to the wearer. Indeed some women prefer that a brassiere conceals some if not all of the regions of the breasts of the wearer. Indeed for modesty reasons it is desirable that the nipples of a wearer at all times remain unnoticeable from the exterior of the brassiere and any over garment that may be worn by the wearer. Molded cup forms of brassieres that are currently available generally do not provide for any enhancement to the cup form for such purposes. Molded cup forms are normally of a substantially even thickness across the body of the cup and whilst it may be possible to increase the thickness of the cup in order to thereby reduce the visibility of the nipples of a wearer to the exterior of the brassiere such increasing thickness may add to the cost of manufacture of the brassiere. Furthermore it is undesirable for increased thickness of the brassiere to exist at its perimeter if the presence of the brassier entirely, is to be as unobtrusive as possible. It is desirable for the perimeter of the bra to be relatively thin so that it has the appearance of feathering in with the skin of the wearer.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a brassiere which includes molded cup forms which address the abovementioned desire or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a moulded cup form for incorporation into a brassiere which addresses the abovementioned desiderata or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.